I Dare You
by KandiKitty
Summary: Zoe has a dare for head emo Andrea, is she up for the challange or will her fear get the best of her? Taylor/Andrea pairing. slight Zoe/Bianca. On going story, T for later chapters
1. I dare you

The Emos were in a class room they had converted into their den. Every inch of the room was painted black including the windows. The lights had been covered by a red vial making everything have a red shine. The Head Emo was lounging on a couch throwing back whiskey like it was water. The rest of the tribe were also there and had chosen to pass the time with one of their favorite games- Truth or dare witch usually turned into dare or dare. None of the Emos really liked sharing too many details of their personal lives. Andrea's turn had come around and Zoe was asking her "truth or dare Andrea?"

Andrea smile taking a huge gulp of whiskey "Dare me Zo." Zoe had been waiting for her turn to ask Andrea. She was looking for pay back after what Andrea had done to her. "I dare you to steal Taylor's heart hoop earrings." Andrea almost dropped her bottle. "You want me to what? Taylor is always wearing those earrings! That's impossible." Andrea clenched her teeth why did Jamie want Taylor's earrings? "I thought you were fearless?" Andrea growled "I am how long do I have to get them?" Andrea hopped it was awhile, snagging those earring is more impossible than The Heist.

"You have until Friday before the bonfire." That was in three days not nearly enough time to get Taylor's earrings but Andrea never backed down from a dare "When I get her earrings I get to raid your stash for whatever I want." Zoe wasn't worried about Andrea actually getting the earrings "Sure." Andrea leaned back and thought of a way she could get her hands on those earrings.

As the Emos made their way back to the dorm where Andrea thought she might get lucky and Taylor left the earrings off. When they entered the room Taylor was nowhere to be seen. Bianca was talking to another Chav "Oi! You seen Taylor 'round?" "Na I 'aven't, not since dinner." _Shit_ Andrea thought _where is she?_ If Andrea doesn't do the dare than the consequence will be the same just like with the other Emos. That is a risk she doesn't want to take.


	2. Memories Forgotten

**A/N- Hello everyone, it has been awhile since I have posted...well anything. Because I wish not to cause anyone misery, I here by present you with a new chapter of ****_I Dare You_****. Thank you to the guest who let me know how much pain I was putting them through. I also want to apologize for the short chapters, I know it's horrible having only snip bits of a full story but I think it works some how.**

**_lots a lot a love,_**** KandiKitty**

Unknown to either tribe, Zoe was the cause of the head Chav's disappearance. Zoe had caught her before she left, letting her in on a little secret. The Emo had taken her phone and hid it on the roof. She could tell Taylor wanted to beat her to her death-bed right than but as if on cue, thunder struck, Taylor gritted her teeth and made way to the roof. Zoe had this planned out even before she dared her leader to steal such a precious item from the polar opposite girl. She had hidden Taylor's phone in place she was too stupid to look, but not only that she hid it where Andrea always went. This gave Andrea the chance to get them from Taylor or get the shit beat out of her. The latter was Zoe's hope. Don't get her wrong, she respected the head Emo but she needed a good ass kicking after what she dared Zoe to do the night before.

The Chav's, with no second thought, turned on the Emo's. "For the last time you trash whore, we don't know where your precious leader is! Why would we dirty our hands with such filth!?" Zoe yelled at Bianca, who was taking strides forward. A full on tribe war was about to happen, the first years were ready to take action by fetching the head girl, but before anything major happened Andrea backed out of the room and down the hall. Swaying a bit from emptying two newly opened whiskey bottles in the den, she made her way to the roof. On the outside the Emo kept her cool façade, but on the inside she was in an uproar. Every second the Chav was gone was a second Andrea could have spent getting her hands on those damned earrings. The roof was a place she could clear her head and think of a plan while also sobering up enough to not have a hangover tomorrow. She opened the door to the sound of Taylor throwing threats about in the cool night air. "Where the 'ell is it!? the lil' morticia is gonna pay for 'idding it!".

Andrea stepped on to the roof landing, shutting the door silently behind her, she leaned against it watching the Chav frantically tear apart the sitting area. Unfortunately for the pale girl the golden heart earrings were a part of the other girl's ensemble. Turning her dark eyes to the sky like it held some answer to her predicament, she caught sight of a pink cell phone strategically placed above the door frame. A wide smirk danced its away across her black lips as she retrieved it. Taking quiet steps forward her voice rang out in a smooth manner "Lose something Rude Girl?" out of pure instinct Taylor turned on her heels ready for a fight and growled out "I ain't no rude girl!" as her eye caught the mischievous black one staring at her the darker girl stopped looking from those eyes to the phone a spark flashed in her eyes. "Oi! 'and it ova!" she tried to snatch the pink object from the clutches of the Emo but to no avail. "Not so fast Chav. Nothing is free here. I'll give you your ever so precious cell phone but I want something in return." Growing weary of what she may ask Taylor crossed her arms "What I got that your tribe ain't?" her smirk growing bigger Andrea looked at the golden earrings "Your earrings, I want them." The taller girls eyes widened what could death its self want with her favorite pair of earrings "No way in 'ell are your paws gettin on these!" the head Chav shouted placing a hand on one of them. Rolling her eyes Andrea turned her attention to the long forgotten phone in her hand "Shall we see what you are keeping in your prized phone?" going to pictures she started walking back to the exit of the roof.

Taking long strides to catch the Emo, Taylor placed her hand on the shorter girls stomach. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Andrea, she was pressed against the with Taylor's length along her, one of Taylor's tanned hands was on the wall behind them the other was on Andrea's hip. With her pink lips pressed to the others ear, the Chav dropped her grammarless leader voice for one Andrea had almost forgotten and in a more than seductive tone whispered "Or we can trade how we use to, back when…" the sentence was left unfinished as soft lips made their way alone the dominate jaw bone of a shocked Andrea. By the time their lips met the shock had faded from the Emo and her hands had started to wonder on the tone body in front of her. Their lips danced together sending waves of want through both girls. The kiss ended too soon for Andrea's liking, opening her eyes to see playful ones looking back at her. Restoring her Chav grammar Taylor spoke in a soft tone "Tell lil' morticia she betta watch 'er back." Taking her phone from pale hands, the tall girl left leaving the Emo to memories of times long neglected.

As if a god was messing with her, rain began to pour down on the darkly dressed girl. Absent mindedly she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Not bothering to look at the picture on the front she ran her finger tips along the writing on the back. In the top left corner in bold black ink 'A- For Always' was written in an eloquent font. In the lower left corner flowing purple letters spelled out "T-For Together'. The center was taken up by a black and purple heart each side obviously drawn by two different hands, the initials 'T+A' were scrawled inside of it. Placing the picture back in her pocket to prevent it from any more water damage, Andrea traced her wrist instead knowing what was hiding under neither her wrist band. She was now grateful for the down pour as tears began to fall.


	3. Once Apon Again

**A/N Hello my readers, I want to thank you all very much for your kind reviews, how did you all know I love cookies? Or anything sweet really...sort of my down fall... Back on topic, here is my newest chapter for a story I didn't know people would like so much. I would also like your opinion on my next chapter, I was thinking a flash back to Taylor and Andrea's previous life together? Let me know if this would interest you. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I am currently drugged up on Nyquil, and for this being the longest authors note I have ever written, hopefully it is the last of its kind!**

**_Lots a Lot a Love, _****Kandikitty**

**Cannot believe it has taken me this long to write a disclaimer, but as you most likely guessed I do not own the characters or the movies.**

Andrea had been on the roof for ages. The tribe was getting a bit worried but only on the inside, no Emo was willing to show emotion especially not in front of the other tribes that had all made their way back to the dorm. Zoe had noticed the smug grin on Taylor's face when she entered the room, she had made up some lame excuse as to why she disappeared for so long. Maybe Zoe's hope had come true, maybe the Chav had beaten Andrea half to death and she was lying unconscious in the down pour. Her concern growing even more at the thought of their tougher than steel leader bleeding out into the rain. With only her eyes Zoe told the other girls she was going to look for the head Emo, they all gave nods of approval also guessing the Chav's had done something to Andrea. With Emo stealth on her side Zoe managed to sneak out without gaining anyone's attention.

Going on her gut feeling Zoe made a bee line for the Emo den, thinking that if Andrea was off the roof she would head there no matter how beaten she was the Emo would always drink herself into a whiskey coma after too much interaction with Taylor. Zoe's instinct was mistaken. Andrea didn't want to drink and forget what had happened with the head Chav. She wanted to savor the feeling Taylor gave her, she wanted to make it last while she could because deep down she knew it was a onetime thing only. There was no going back to their once happy lives together. Taylor was a Chav and Andrea was an Emo, the tribes hated each other and that is the way it will always be.

Andrea's head was telling her to turn back, to go up to the dorm like nothing had happened but her legs disagreed pulling her down hall after hall. Not bothering to fight her legs in this situation she let them carry her to where ever they pleased. Andrea was more than a bit surprised to see where her body had led her. She was in an abandoned part of the school, the Flammables had torched the place on accident while trying to scare the Eco's into surrendering during their last tribe war. Letting her pale fingers run across the dirt encrusted wall, Andrea walked solemnly down the burnt hall. Her mind opened a door she thought was sealed shut for good, memories of kiss after kiss flashed through her eyes, a beautiful laughed pounded against her head. Every memory that she hid away was coming back.

Taylor's eyes, her laugh, her touch, all flooded Andrea causing an over load in her body. She slumped to the floor her hands were in fists trying to keep back the tears once memories started filling her again. This time they were the ones after Taylor had been sent here, after they lost touch. Her noise burned as white powder filled her senses. Her wrist ached with the familiar twinge of metal slipping through it. Andrea's Taylor flashed in her head telling her to breathe and everything would be fine just like always. That memory quickly faded as new ones appeared, her life in a mental institute was next. That is where she lost all emotion, where she lost use of her left hand for the longest time, where she let herself and Taylor go.

Without Taylor her life turned bleak no color dared to make its way into her new world. Without the free soul and strong arms to carry her Andrea let herself fade into the blackness of her mind not wanting anyone to cross her line again. The truth was no one could cross it. That line was built to be cross by one grammarless, beautiful girl who had the power to break her down or build her up in only a few words. That line was no longer crossed. The girl who once held the power to do so was lost in a different world. A world without the black loving Emo. Andrea knew, deep down, that Taylor still held feelings for her. That the pain Andrea felt was also felt by her once lover.

To keep that pain away, to keep it from bubbling to the surface, the girls fought. The punched screamed and stabbed each other. Keeping the once strong love far from the surface. They fought for whatever reason they could muster up. And yet while Andrea sat with her back against black walls, she didn't have to drive to fight anymore, she had lost all will to even try and hate the Chav. The kiss they shared had yet again taken her from the world but this time gave her a glimpse of what could have been, a colorful world with a colorful lover.

Zoe had become frantic, searching for her leader and best friend. She had checked the den, the roof, the dorm, the bathrooms, the hockey pitch but still empty handed. With no hope insight the Emo gave up going back to the dorm to enlist her fellow tribes help. As she made her way to the stairs a lighter clicked to life, lighting a hand rolled cigarette. "If ya lookin for Corpse bride try da empty hall da flammables burnt down." The holder of the voice was none other than Taylor. Zoe was shocked to see her let alone get useful information from her. "I ain't playin no game lil' morticia, ya betta hurry too, seems real upset that one." She was obviously talking about Andrea.

"If ya don' hurry she may die from memory ova load." The Emo had no idea what Taylor was talking about but if Andrea was in trouble that's all Zoe cared about. She half ran half sprinted to the fire scorched hall way. Only stopping when I reached the curled up ball of black known as my best friend. Tears scarred her face, something bad had happened. Zoedidn't know what but I had a hunch Taylor knew what it was or was the cause of it. Zoe held Andrea close to her cold body hoping it would still the silent but violent waves of pain and sorrow convulsing thought the small body in front of her. Her eyes went dark, thinking of all the ways to get back at the low life Chav for causing Andrea so much hurt.


	4. For Your Information

**Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter of I dare you. Please enjoy and review.**

_**Lots a Lot a Love,**_** Kandikitty**

It took Zoe hours to calm Andrea down enough for her to be able to walk. By this time it was early morning and both girls were running on no sleep. With most of the head Emo's weigh being supported by her best friend Andrea made it to the den. Zoe didn't budge as Andrea pushed off of her and on to her couch. "Andrea what happened..?" Zoe had never seen the head Emo look so small. She always had a very threatening presence about her but now she looked…weak with not a stitch of intimidation anywhere to be found. With no sign that her answer would be given Zoe sat with her back against the couch "I will find out Rea. And when I do Tay-" she was cut off by Andrea "Zo shut it. It's over." She stood up to grab a bottle of whiskey, "Go take care of the tribe. I'll…be here." She swirled the bottle plopping back down. Zoe had a defeated look as she nodded leaving the Emo to drink herself into an unconscious state of being.

Zoe shut the door behind her silently, making her way up the stairs to the dorm. She was fuming, Taylor and the other Chav's were going to pay for whatever they did to Andrea. Zoe walked over to her selected tribe. "Hockey pitch, tonight. The grammarless sluts are going to pay." She whispered to one of the younger girls and told her to pass it around. The day went about with no confrontations with any tribes, the vibe around the school was harsh. It was clear something was going on but none of them knew how bad it was going to be. As the sun fell with no sign of Andrea anywhere, the Emo's met without their beloved leader.

The girls all sat on the bleachers while Zoe was pacing on the grass, as everyone started to settle in she stood in front of them. "Andrea has been harmed by the Chav's! I don't know what happened but she and Taylor got into it-" her sentence was lost in the crowd of Emo's raging and throwing threats at the window of the dorm. "Shut it! You want them to hear!?" the crowed calmed d=own to a murmur. "Now what the hell are we gonna get back at the Chav's?" from the back one girl yelled "Torch their snap backs!" another one yelled "Hack their phones!" the ideas kept coming "Tie them up and cut them!" "Shred their magazines!" Zoe had the girls vote on their favorite plan, deciding it was wiser than choosing one herself like she was head Emo.

She sent the girls back to the dorm, the plan would go into effect that weekend when the Chav's and Rude girls all meet in the court-yard for their tribe meeting. Zoe choice to walk on the grounds and smoke for a bit before she went to check on Andrea for the umpteenth time today. Every time she went to check on her she had downed another bottle. Whatever Taylor had done to Andrea had fucked her up more than Zoe thought was possible. She took in the last of the smoke from her cigarette "Well Rea, whatever she did I'll get her back for it…" Turning her eyes to the clear sky she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, she carefully pulled a switch blade out of her pocket and in one motion turned around holding the blade to the dark-skinned girls throat.

"Oi, watch where ya pointin that lil morticia!" Taylor took a step back crossing her arms. Zoe gripped the blade tighter "What the hell do you want Chav!" Taylor rolled her eyes dropping her Chav slang to prove her point "Look Zoe, you don't know the full story behind Andrea and I." Zoe nearly dropped her blade, she had no idea the Chav had real grammar. "What are you talking about?" Taylor took the chance to grab the blade folding it back in and handing it back to her "Andrea and I have known each other since primary school. I didn't harm her on the roof, I did the opposite actually. Yet it is not my place to tell that story. So if you must know ask your dear leader." With those words she turned on her heals looking over her shoulder she said "An don't tell the girls bout my gramma! Or ya will face ell!" The head Chav walked into school building leaving the Emo even more confused than she already was.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Zoe slipped the knife into her pocket walking up to the den, she hesitated at the door did Taylor really kiss Andrea and live to talk about it? From behind the thresh hold that separated Zoe from her best friend, she could hear a muffled voice talking in a calm manner. Pressing her ear against the door she listen to the voices that seemed to be in a one sided conversation. "-she might come to visit you again and ask you about us, I hope you don't get upset with me my Dear. I can't help myself I just miss you so much, I still think about us together back than. I wonder if you think about it?" In the den Taylor was covering a passed out Andrea with her favorite skull blanket. Taylor moved a couple stray strands of black hair out of the unconscious girls face so she could kiss her forehead. "I wish you the sweetest of dreams, my Princess of the night." Zoe leaded her head against the door, Taylor's voice was so sincere and full of love, it was almost scary. "You'll tell me when you're ready Rea." pushing off the door Zoe let Taylor have this sweet moment with 'The corpse bride'.


End file.
